While You're Out Looking for Sugar
by Mimiminaj
Summary: Blaine bumps into Jake the night after the break up. See what happens...


_A/N – Hey all! So I know I should be writing A Heart as Loud as Lions (and I am, don't worry!) but this would not leave my head. I was listening to this song in the car the other day and realized i really wanted to put it in a fic! And this sort of just formed because I absolutely loved Jake in The Role You Were Born to Play._

_Anyway the song is While You're Out Looking for Sugar and it's by Joss Stone. YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS IT'S AMAZING. : ) Here's the link! Type in Youtube in Google search bar than copy and paste this: watch?v=VO4vDhCWAxc_

* * *

"Don't pretend that you care, Jake, I'm not stupid enough to believe it…"

Blaine stormed past him. The other boy had stopped him on the side of the street, asking what was wrong (as Blaine was clearly troubled), when Blaine had rudely declined his offer. Hands in his pocket and face on the concrete, Blaine practically ran past the younger boy.

In all honesty, Blaine really shouldn't have been so mean. Jake sounded like he honestly cared, and probably didn't know everything Blaine was feeling. But it was Jake Puckerman. The kid didn't even care about his own life; Blaine doubted he'd give a shit about his.

Besides, Blaine was too ashamed to talk to anybody. He _cheated_ on Kurt. He destroyed their relationship.

Then again, maybe Jake wasn't that bad of a person to talk to. He cheated with Kitty on Marley, didn't he? True, they weren't officially going out, but everybody kneww Marley was hoping and praying. Jake couldn't possibly judge him, could he?

He'd probably find a way too.

Blaine shook his head. It didn't matter. He had walked past Jake and had no regrets about leaving him in the dust. He might say sorry at a later date, but Blaine was pretty sure the other boy wouldn't care.

He continued his walk down Main Street. He couldn't believe that this time yesterday, he was breaking Kurt's heart.

_He broke Kurt's heart._

Blaine shook his head and groaned in frustration. He needed to stop this pity party. He was literally going to degrade himself till there was nothing left.

_Get it together, Anderson, _he thought. He approached Main Square warily. He could see the memories of him and Kurt play across the mall courtyard like a movie through his eyes. The two of them on the bench in the middle of the square. The two of them singing as they excited Macy's. The two of them -, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and willed the memories away. He quickly ran into a Barnes and Noble before he could get lost in his thoughts again.

He headed right for the Starbucks in the corner of the store. Once he had his Venti Double Shot Brulee, he retreated into the heart of the store, finding a spare cushy chair to plop down in. He had picked up a _So You Cheated on Your Significant Other and You're Both Mad and_ _Depressed _on his way, and he opened it up once he was settled.

He had just started _Chapter One – Getting Past the Hating Yourself Part _when he stiffened and his eyes froze. Somebody had plopped down in the squishy chair directly next to him, even though Blaine knew there were plenty of others littered around.

Rule number one of Barnes and Noble – don't sit next to a stranger unless you absolutely have to. Why was this person breaking rule number one?

Blaine took a deep breath and quickly peeked to the side. The rule breaker was very much male, wearing worn blue jeans and running shoes.

Blaine's brow furrowed.

He must have jumped a mile high when the stranger started talking.

"So who cheated on whom?"

Jake. Jake Puckerman had followed him to Barnes and Noble, had followed him to this very spot with the dual comfy chairs. Blaine could have screamed, apparently information gets around fast. He hadn't counted on people already knowing about his infidelity.

"How the hell do you even know that? Why the hell did you follow me here?" He was glaring Jake in the face now; trying to put as much _please leave me alone_ into his eyes as possible.

This was hard, of course, seeing as Jake was Jake. There was a reason he was a player. Blaine couldn't help but notice how his features were beautifully soft, but at the same time hard enough to still be a badass. Blaine hadn't even thought that was possible, but Jake apparently pulled it off.

Blaine also saw the resemblance to Puck, something that was not good for Blaine, as he had always crushed on Puck. The fact that they shared the same gorgeous features was not good for Blaine's chances of carrying a normal conversation with the other boy. Add that on top of the whole Kurt spiel, and Blaine really didn't want Jake around. Kid was trouble.

The smirk that crossed over Jake's face caused Blaine's anger to bubble.

"Hey now, calm down. Your anger doesn't affect me, so I'd just chill out. I'm kind of worried you'll explode or something."

"My _anger_ doesn't _affect_ you? What kind of bullshit is that? Answer my questions!"

The smirk grew into a full, cocky grin. Blaine was about to punch or kick the dude when he thought better of it. Yes, he was quite the fighter with fight club and all, but he knew Jake's back-story. Dude grew up in Lima Heights with a single mother. He knew Jake had to put up with her shitty boyfriends, and he also knew (or should he say heard rumors of) that Jake had knocked the most recent one's down.

How a mother could let her son grow up like that was out of Blaine's imagination, but he understood that Jake had grown up in a different world. All right, fine, he'll have to settle for a solid glare.

"First off, I think you can answer the first question by yourself. Why don't you look what's between your hands."

Blaine looked down and groaned. Right, that's how Jake knew.

"And second off, I followed you because seriously; what the fuck was that back there? You bit my head off and I was just trying to help. And people call me a dick."

Blaine averted his eyes and glanced at the floor. Alright, maybe he was a little ashamed of his behavior, but he really hadn't thought Jake would care.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I'm kind of upset right now."

"Clearly."

"I just didn't think you'd care, alright. There, I said it. I don't want to talk with someone who's only half listening and probably just thinking about who they could fuck next."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear."

"That's what you have to say to that? You're not going to defend yourself?"

"Nah. I know you're wrong and that's good enough for me."

"You're making me feel really shitty."

"Yo, dude, it's fine. People have said much worse things to me today, let alone my life. Besides, I get it. Apparently you're going through some kind of break up, so you're on edge. Let me help."

Blaine's eyebrows rose. Maybe it was just because he was an extremely emotional hormone crazy teenager right now, but he was fairly sure that sounded like a come on. Well, at least in his head it did.

"And how do you think you're going to help?" He asked warily.

"I don't know, maybe we should fucking talk about it? Spill the beans, Blaine."

"Why are you doing this? I hardly know you. We've like never even talked in glee."

"How did you ever make friends?" Jake said sarcastically. "Nobody would want to talk to you with that attitude."

"Can you just…not be sarcastic right now?" Blaine groaned. This kid was seriously messing with him right now. He had absolutely no idea what to expect where this kid was involved.

"Fine. I'm doing this because I saw I person that was clearly upset. I would have done the same for most of the attractive members of New Directions." He gave Blaine a wink, to which Blaine's mouth fell open.

Blaine didn't know what to say to that.

"So, who cheated on you?"

"I cheated on my boyfriend," Blaine murmured, despising himself.

"Right, that Kurt kid? The one who said I was rude during my audition? I say you're better off without him."

Blaine opened his mouth to defend his ex when Jake continued.

"Besides, haven't I heard that he's been a terrible boyfriend to you? Sam was saying how your life kind of sucked because he was totally ignoring you. The neglect would have driven anybody crazy, Blaine. If you look at it that way; a lot of fault falls on him."

Blaine sat still. That was one of the exact arguments he was having in his head. He sort of hated Kurt for playing the victim; acting as if he had no fault at all. Blaine knew that was untrue. Kurt's neglect and cold shoulder was one of the driving forces of Blaine's infidelity. Sure, he's not excused in any way, but at least Kurt could have acknowledged he'd been a terrible boyfriend for the past two months.

Blaine was actually starting to feel a bit better.

"It's like that new song by Joss Stone: While You're Out Looking for Sugar."

"I don't know it."

Jake grins. He pulls out his Smartphone and a few seconds later music plays from it. It's the instrumental version of the song Jake was talking about. He turns it up all the way and starts singing, staring at Blaine with super flirty eyes. Blaine's cheeks immediately beat red. Was he being serenaded? Better question; _in the middle of a bookstore_? Best question; _by Jacob Puckerman_?

_Jake_

**How long can I go on, amusing myself  
Night after night sitting all alone  
While you're in the arms of someone else**

"And that someone is New York," He teases before he launches into the chorus. He grabs Blaine's hand (Blaine can't believe this is happening) and starts pulling him away from the chair and down one of the book aisles. They are literally dancing past complete strangers, and Jake is still singing, and they are still holding hands.

_Jake_

**Don't you know that  
While you're out looking for sugar  
Somebody's tryin' to take your honey and be gone  
While you're out looking for sugar  
Somebody's tryin' to take your honey and be gone  
You just buzz buzz buzz buzz, here and there  
Uh oh everywhere**

He runs them up the small set of stars that leads to the second floor and starts walking around the perimeter, looking down at the first floor and _still singing_.

_Jake_

**Well how can I be faithful?  
Truly, I don't know  
If I find myself in the arms of someone else  
It's all your fault**

And Blaine couldn't help but smile. And laugh, and blush even harder. Not only was this song perfect, but this moment was perfect. He was super embarrassed (like 30 people had stopped to listen to Jake sing) but that seemed like a small cost for how good Jake was making him feel.

_Jake_

**While you're out looking for sugar  
Somebody's gonna take your honey and be gone  
While you're out looking for sugar  
Somebody's tryin' to take your honey and be gone  
Buzz buzz buzz buzz, buzz buzz buzz buzz**

Jake ended the song to a round of applause from the bookstore. He slipped out of Blaine's hand and did a sort of bow. Blaine couldn't help himself; he missed the other boy's touch.

Once the applause died down and people returned to shopping, Jake turned to Blaine with a smile.

"You get what I'm saying?"

Blaine couldn't have wiped the smile off his face if he tried.

"Thanks Jake. Seriously, you kind of just blew my mind."

"Hey, no problem dude. I'm just helping out a friend."

Blaine grinned. Apparently they were friends now.

Suddenly Jake was in Blaine's personal space, stepping closer and reaching around Blaine. His body immediately stiffened. _Oh my god, is this happening?_

But then Jake was moving away, and Blaine felt the weight of the break up book leave his hand. Jake smiled at it before throwing it aside.

"I don't think you need that anymore."

"I don't think so either." Blaine spoke softly.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Now that the comforting Blaine and explaining everything was done, neither knew what to do. Blaine didn't want Jake to go, but he didn't know what to say.

Maybe Blaine was paranoid, but he could have sworn there was major electricity going through their eyes right now.

Finally Jake broke eye contact, looking toward the door.

"So what else are you doing on a Saturday night?" Jake questioned. Blaine's body immediately started getting those tingles.

"Well I had planned on wallowing by myself around town, but I could be persuaded into doing something else." Blaine's voice was level and apprehensive. He didn't want to show any sort of anticipation for what Jake was saying. This conversation could be going in an entirely different direction, and Blaine didn't want to get his hopes up.

Oh screw it, he had gotten his hopes up the second Jake had called him attractive.

"Why don't you come over to my house?" He asked, grinning.

"S-sure," Blaine breathed, adrenaline rushing through his body.

_Holy shit_, he thought. _This is happening_.

* * *

_A/N - So who wants me to continue? If I did, it would only be a 3 or 4 chapter story. Obviously a nice smutty chapter, but than some more bonding and shit. _

_What did you think of this part though? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SONG?_

_And yes, I'm already half way through the next chapter of A Heart as Loud as Lions so that should be up soon.._

_Thanks for reading! : ) Tell me if you want more!  
_


End file.
